


Water bed

by 61feathers



Category: Free!
Genre: Iwatobiswimclub, M/M, Swimming, Waterbeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61feathers/pseuds/61feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Matsuoka has a hard time not giving Haruka Nanase what he wants. Especially when Haru looks at him like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoy this little drabble here. It's nothing special, but i would appreciate any comments you might have for me ^__^ thanks! And enjoy!

I’d never really thought about it before, but i figured that in some way shape or form this situation ought to have been raised before. I mean, come on, this was Haru we were talking about, and the fact that he was willing to strip down in public more often than not to try and squeeze into a fish tank (not that i was complaining) well… well this should have been expected.

We were walking through one of those larger malls; the kind with two stories and more stores than anyone working in them could count. Young women spraying perfume around every corner, old men trying to read your cards and scare you because somehow he knew you future. We avoided both with exuberance, and ended up drifting along by a mattress store. 

That was when Haru saw it-- the sign that would bring his whole world to a halt if only for a moment. He literally shoved me aside to get a closer look--to make sure he was seeing it right.

“Water bed.” He read, ignoring my scowl as i followed behind. “Rin… Did you know about this?”

“Uhhh…. Yeah… I’ve seen them before. I guess.” Like i said, never really thought about it before… but I knew they existed. Didn't everyone?

Haru said nothing else, but walked swiftly into the store without so much as a second thought. He began looking up and down and around and ignoring the people who were interested in the very average, normal mattresses nearest to the front. 

We stopped only a moment later, when Haru came to the front of the waterbed on display, and stared. And stared. Kept staring. And finally, looked back at me as if i had lied to him about something.

“There’s no water.” He grumbled.

“It’s in the bed, dummy.” I sighed, leaning forward to poking the strange sack of liquid they wanted to call a bed. It probably wasnt that comfortable. 

Haru watched the material ripple and jiggle at the touch, and his eyes widened and his mouth slightly slackened. “I want it.”

“Haru--

“I want it, Rin. How much is it?”

“Too much money for you to afford.” I clasped a hand over my face as he shifted on his feet, slowly inching forward while grabbing the ends of his shirt.

“N--No! Haru don’t even think about it!”

He glared at me, with the same kind of anger that I’d really only seen once or twice before across his face. It was alarming, and intense, and hot of course. But i wasn't about to admit that to anyone but myself.

“I want to sleep in water.” He stated, icy, and knowing him he would have to be escorted out by security later on if the mall was closing and he couldn't stay.

“Haru, you don’t sleep in the water, you sleep on it. And regardless, we don't have permission to just test out something we can't buy or--

He ignored me, and was already clamboring onto the wiggly surface. It sloshed beneath his body weight, low and sloppy and rippling until he flopped down, arms spread apart as far as they could, face buried in the material. 

“I want it.” He was muffled.

I crossed my arms and sighed. “Haru--

“I. Want. It.”

…

Well i do get paid on…

No. Absolutely. No way in hell was i buying Haru a waterbed. I scolded myself silently.

He glanced at me with his longing, brilliant blue eyes, and I pouted back, a little flustered that he would pull such a trick.

How dare he look at me like that.

 

………………...

 

I’d never really thought about it before, but i figured in some way shape or form this was bound to happen. At least… i figured it made sense at the least. And really. What was the harm that had been done? I cringed for the next month while checking my bank account, and tried to plot how Haru would owe me big time for this one, but that was it.

However it turned out a waterbed wasn't so terrible anyways.

Haru liked to cuddle in it.


End file.
